


Put it on me

by DazedLizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Masks, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a hint of Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazedLizard/pseuds/DazedLizard
Summary: The man leaned down, the steel of his helmet just inches from her face. He shifted his weight so that one elbow rested against the wall, bringing their bodies closer, and she swore she could feel him smirking at her through his mask. “Would you like to play, kitten?”OR: In a last-ditch attempt to get Ben Solo out of her head, Rey accepts Rose’s invitation to go clubbing at a BDSM club, where she meets a mysterious – and irresistible – man in a mask.*written for the theme ‘Masked’**Thank you so much to Everren for beta-reading!!***And thank you so much to sedsempersolo for the gorgeous moodboard!!!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 307
Collections: Reylo Theme Event Summer





	1. Chapter 1

Rey tapped her foot impatiently and checked the clock for what felt like the seventieth time that night. There were just three patrons left in the pub, and whilst it was already a quarter to eleven – almost closing time – they were clearly in no hurry to leave. She busied herself with wiping down the bar, then sighed as she noticed one of the men approaching.

“Another pint, would you, kid?” He pushed his empty glass towards her on the counter.

“Sorry Han,” she smiled politely, “last orders was fifteen minutes ago.”

He looked disappointed but didn’t argue with her. It was common knowledge that Maz, the small, fierce woman who owned _The Castle_ pub, would knock the stuffing out of anyone who dared to cause trouble, despite being only a hair shy of four feet tall.

“You’re looking particularly lovely tonight,” Han observed.

She cringed internally at the compliment, not because she felt in any way creeped out by Han – he was an old friend of Maz’s and she’d known him for years – but because it forcibly reminded her of her plans for later.

She’d done her hair and makeup in the bathroom on her break; her eyes just a tad smokier than she was normally comfortable with, her lips a darker shade of red than usual thanks to the lipstick she’d borrowed – err, stolen – from Rose. She was wearing a black leather skirt that was so short she’d had to avoid bending over all day, and the thigh-high black boots that she’d bought on a whim because they made her feel sexy-as-hell, that had stayed in the back of her wardrobe for a whole year because she’d never bucked up the confidence to actually wear them. She should have worn something different and then changed later, she thought ruefully. Her top was, at least, covered by her thick woolen jumper – there was no way it was appropriate to wear _that_ to work.

“Rey?” Han was regarding her with some concern. “You ok, kid? I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

She hitched a smile back onto her face. “No, you didn’t,” she said firmly. “I’ve just got – er – plans later tonight, and I’m a bit nervous.”

He smiled knowingly. “Hot date, huh?”

“Something like that,” she muttered.

Her plans were, in fact, almost the polar opposite of a ‘hot date’. She had been pining for a ‘hot date’ for the past however-many-months – ever since a certain tall, dark-eyed stranger had first turned up at _The Castle_ to do a plumbing job and had stared at her with all the intensity of a tiger stalking its prey; and _especially_ since _that time_ where he’d stumbled into her as she was cleaning a spilled drink off the floor behind the bar and she’d found herself staring up at his enormous six-foot-something bulk whilst _literally kneeling at his feet_ – yes, a ‘hot date’ would have gone down nicely. But after a number of encounters which ranged from awkward to down-right humiliating, where he consistently refused to meet her eye and seemed determined to not say more than two words to her at any given time, she’d finally had to admit that she’d been struck by a bad case of the ‘ _he’s-just-not-that-into-you’_ s.

Rey tried not to be offended. So, he didn’t like her. Fine. Lots of other people did, probably – hopefully – and she was planning on finding that out tonight.

No, tonight was not about a hot date. Tonight was about finally getting _Ben Solo_ out of her system.

“Well then, I better leave you to it!” Han was saying. “Do me a favour and tell Maz I won’t be seeing her for a few days, will you? I’m taking Ben on a job out of town.”

“Oh?” She couldn’t help but feel a thrill of excitement on hearing his name.

“Yeah.” Han’s eyes softened. “Just tryin’ to – keep him out of trouble, y’know?”

Rey nodded and Han grinned at her. “Oh, I know I’m not always squeaky clean myself.” He held up his hands in a mock surrender. “But those people he used to work for –” He broke off, frowning. “Guns and drugs and shit, it wasn’t right. Maz has been a saint though – finding bits and pieces for him to do around here. Gives him something to do in the day, though I’m sure he hates to feel like his old man is keeping tabs on him.”

Well, that explained why Maz insisted on hiring him for the various bits of handyman work, even after Rey protested that they were things she was perfectly capable of doing herself, _thank you very much._ She wondered what it would be like to have a parent who looked out for her like Han did.

“Right then,” Han pulled out a twenty and left it on the bar, “good luck with your date! If it doesn’t work out with this guy, I have a very available if slightly moronic son who desperately needs a nice girl like you to take care of him.” He chuckled.

Rey smiled too. _If only._

***

Forty minutes later, Rey was getting off the bus outside Vauxhall station, and Rose greeted her with a warm hug.

“Rey!” she squeaked, almost bouncing with excitement, “I am so stoked that you decided to come out with us! Kaydel’s bartending tonight so she’s already there.” They set off down the street.

Rey nodded as Rose happily babbled on about the club, her favourite performers, and who she hoped would be there. She settled what she hoped was a relaxed smile onto her face, trying not to look as nervous as she felt.

“Sooo, what did you decide on for your outfit?” Rose asked, as they rounded a corner towards their destination.

“Oh, err, well, these boots,” Rey stuck her foot out to highlight her point, “and that black miniskirt I never wear –”

“ _So_ _glad_ you’re getting a chance to wear them! What else?”

“I’ll show you.” Rey unbuttoned her coat to reveal her lacy silk camisole top underneath. “What do you think?” She bit her lip whilst Rose looked her up and down.

“Wow, Rey, I mean, you look _great_ –”

“Buuut…?” Oh god, she’d messed up already and they hadn’t even arrived yet.

“It’s just, you look too – too _normal_!” Rose said.

“ _Normal?_ I’ve never worn anything like this in my life!” Rey protested. “Do you not know me at all?”

Rose threw her head back and laughed, which, for some reason, Rey found quite reassuring. “No, no, not like that,” Rose said. “And you look super hot, Rey, I mean it, you’re stunning. But it’s a _kink club_ – I told you, they won’t let you in if you’re wearing just any _going-out_ outfit. It needs to be something really out there. Something you couldn’t wear to a regular club.”

“This is the sexiest thing I own,” Rey insisted, “and anyway, if I was wearing any less I’d get arrested!”

“Ah!” Rose made ‘finger guns’ at her, and Rey couldn’t help but laugh. “Now you’re on to something.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yep.” Rose’s grin was back in force. “You’re going to have to take your top off.”

A thrill of anxiety ran through her, coupled with something else. Was that – anticipation? “I can’t do that!” she hissed. “I’ll be practically _naked!_ I – my –” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “My bra is see-through! I’ll be walking around with my tits out!”

“ _Even better_!” Rose beamed at her. “Rey, I promise you, you’ll have more clothes on than ninety percent of people there, and that’s only because the other ten percent will be wearing head-to-toe PVC bodysuits.”

Rey bit her lip. “What are _you_ wearing?” she asked, stalling for time.

Rose untied the belt of her trench coat to reveal a black pinstriped corset, with ruffled French knickers and a suspender belt.

Rey’s mouth fell open. “Wow,” she managed. “Maybe the reason you and Finn haven’t gotten together yet is because he hasn’t seen _this outfit_!”

“Maybe the reason me and Finn aren’t together is because he’s shagging Poe Dameron,” she said, wrinkling her nose in disappointment.

“Oh Rose, I’m sorry –”

“It’s ok! I mean, they seem happy so, you know, whatever,” – her cheeriness sounded slightly forced now – “and who knows, maybe tonight I’ll meet some gorgeous busty dominatrix to steal my heart!”

It occurred to Rey that Rose needed to get over someone just as much as she did. Needed this night just as much as she did.

“I’ll do it,” she said, making up her mind. And before she could talk herself out of it again, she’d handed her coat to Rose, slipped off her camisole, and hurriedly put her coat on again.

“YES REY!” Rose cheered. “Flat 21d – out on the town!”

“Yes, right,” Rey laughed, “well let’s get in there before I can change my mind.”

“Wait, I almost forgot! Don’t forget your mask!”

Rey rummaged in her bag and pulled out her mask; a black lacey one that she’d bought online. She’d been quite pleased with it – it covered enough of her face to render her anonymous in the unlikely event that she ran into anyone she knew, and it tied with ribbons behind her head so she’d have both hands free and wouldn’t have to worry about holding it up all night. She checked her reflection in Rose’s compact mirror whilst Rose pulled out her own mask, a cat-shaped cream and gold venetian style mask, meant to be held over the face on the end of a stick.

Rose grinned at her as they headed towards the small, unmarked door. “Let’s do this!”

***

The inside of the club was warm and dark; the air cut with coloured lasers that raked through the crowd. The tall curved ceilings and bare brick walls paid tribute to the club’s location under the railway arches, with the main space branching off into smaller passageways and rooms. Distorted electronic dance music throbbed through her core, and the air smelled of damp and sweat and adrenaline – a heady and not entirely unpleasant combination.

Rey pointed towards the sign for the cloakroom but Rose shook her head and pulled her towards the bar, where she waved to a pretty blonde girl serving drinks, wearing a black and white PVC bra and long latex pencil skirt.

Rose introduced her as Kaydel, the friend from university whom Rey had heard so much about, but had never actually met, and Kaydel offered to put their coats and bags behind the bar. Rey took the chance to survey her surroundings. All around them there were bodies – thick bodies, thin bodies, tall and short, clothed and in various states of undress, some dancing to the heavy techno and some sitting at small tables or on the plush sofas dotted around the sides of the room. Some were masked, like her and Rose, although the majority weren’t. Rose had been right, and Rey’s instinct to fold her arms across her chest lessened as it became clear that, despite her missing top and sheer mesh bra, she still wore more clothing than many of the people in the room.

Down a corridor Rey glimpsed a room with red drapery adorning the walls, and chains and ropes hanging from the ceiling. A thrill ran through her. Whilst she had never seen anything like it before, it wasn’t hard to imagine what that kind of equipment was for. A morbidly curious part of her – a larger part than she perhaps cared to admit – wondered if, later in the night, she might get to sneak a look at the room being used.

Kaydel reappeared, holding a tray of drinks. “One Bloody Mary for you,” she said, handing the glass to Rose, “because you like to drink morning drinks in the evening –” She flashed Rey a conspiratorial smile. “And sorry, Rey, I didn’t ask what you wanted, but you look like you might be a gin and tonic kind of girl?”

“I am!” Rey took the drink, delighted, and the three of them tucked themselves into a corner where they could talk more easily.

“So, Rose tells me it’s your first time in a place like this,” Kaydel asked. “What do you think so far?”

Rey nodded, taking a gulp of her drink. “It’s… it’s quite something!”

But it was more than something. It was performance. Theatre. It was _art_. She turned back to Kaydel, grinning.

“It’s _amazing_.”

On the stage next to the DJ booth, two performers on tall stilts were juggling flaming torches, spitting huge tongues of dazzling fire into the air, to gasps from the crowd below. Rey watched, transfixed, as one of them ran the torches across her gleaming skin, seeming to feel no pain. Closer by, a woman in huge, ankle-breaking, platform stilettos held a long lead, attached to the collar of a leather-clad man who crawled behind her. She stopped to allow him to catch up, leaning down to pet his hair and to offer him a drag of her cigarette, which he obediently accepted.

“Err, isn’t smoking indoors illegal?” Rey asked.

“Do _you_ want to be the one to tell her that?” Kaydel smirked.

Rey’s eyes widened as Rose and Kaydel laughed.

“She’s just joking, Rey.” Rose elbowed Kaydel in the ribs, and Kaydel dissolved into giggles again. “People here are about the friendliest you’ll ever meet. It’s a community – people look after their own.”

“But I’m not one of their own?” Rey asked, suddenly nervous. Surely they would be able to tell she was an imposter, that she didn’t belong here.

“You’re here now, and you’re not judging or hurting anyone, which means you are,” Rose insisted. “Most people here know what it’s like to be an outsider. It’s important to be accepting of everyone, whether they’re part of the furniture or brand new.”

“Plus,” Kaydel said, “you’ll never again have to worry about random guys trying to cop a feel – the club is _very_ strict on that. Plus, why would anyone grope someone against their will when _consensual_ sex is being offered just about everywhere else you look? People are very respectful here.”

“That sounds pretty great,” Rey agreed, somewhat distracted.

The source of her distraction was a tall, pale man, leaning against the wall a few metres away. He was bare chested, with lean, well defined muscles that carved his torso into hard, solid planes, black trousers slung low on his hips, and a helmet obscuring his face. It was unlike any of the masks worn by the clubgoers around them – for one thing, it covered his whole head, and Rey found herself wondering whether it had a hole for a straw, or whether he’d need to remove the whole thing to take a drink. It was black, with a diamond-shaped piece that covered the nose and mouth like a muzzle, and silver inlay radiating around the eye-sockets to form an angry snarl.

Suddenly he looked up, the helmet turning directly towards her. His eyes were obscured, but Rey could swear they were locked onto her own. He stayed perfectly still for a moment before extending a hand slowly, crooking one finger, beckoning.

Rey quickly glanced behind her. Surely the man – this Adonis of a man – wasn’t gesturing at her. He must’ve seen a friend, a lover, somebody he knew. Somebody who wasn’t her. She looked back towards him and he gave a slow nod.

_Yes. You._

A thrill of anticipation ghosted through the pit of her stomach.

She attempted a nervous smile and cringed as it came out as more of a grimace. Her eyes flicked towards Rose and Kaydel, not wanting to abandon them this early in the night, and saw they were watching her silent interaction with interest. She stood frozen to the spot for a few seconds until the helmeted man nodded again, gave a small shrug, and went back to leaning against the wall.

_No pressure._

“Oh my gosh,” Kaydel exclaimed, as Rey turned back to them. “It’s him!”

“What d’you mean? Who is he?”

“He used to be a regular, but he hasn’t been here for months,” Kaydel explained. “He’s got a bit of a reputation, I guess.”

Rey shivered. “What kind of reputation?” She couldn’t help but glance back towards him, attempting subtlety, although sure that she was failing. A woman wearing a metallic golden bra with a long flowing skirt had approached him, and as Rey watched he shook his head politely and the woman left, looking disappointed.

“Well, he’s pretty popular around here,” Kaydel continued. She shrugged slightly. “Not surprising, really, since he looks, well, like that. But no one’s ever seen his face, so I like to imagine he has some horrible scarring or something, you know, just to even out the god-like body,” she joked.

“And have you ever – you know… with him?” Rey asked.

“What, slept with him?” Kaydel asked. “No, god no. I’ve not done anything with him. I mean, I wouldn’t kick him out of bed, but when I’m here I’m normally serving drinks, so I don’t have much time to play with people. But I hear he’s _very_ picky about his partners.”

“He seems to be interested in Rey, though,” Rose said. “You should go talk to him!”

Rey felt the heat rise to her face, and she was suddenly glad of the dim lighting.

“I’d be careful though, Rey,” Kaydel warned. “I heard a rumour that he’s involved in some dodgy stuff. Some kind of mafia henchman, is what I heard.”

“Oh, come on, that was just a rumour!” Rose argued. “There’s all kinds of rumours going round in a place like this – hardly any of them are true!”

Kaydel looked a bit embarrassed. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Rey,” Rose said, her tone serious, “You should _totally_ go talk to him! You don’t have to _do_ anything – he won’t take talking as an invitation for anything else.”

“I don’t know…” Rey started. The problem was, she _did know._ Even without seeing his face, the man was gorgeous. Another tingle ran through her body, something inside her clenching pleasurably at the thought.

“You have to, Rey! Come on, that dude’s body is devastating, he seems interested, just go talk to him – fill yourself up with memories of his deliciousness and it will flush every last trace of that _Ben_ guy out of your system!”

Rey felt a bizarre flush of guilt at hearing Ben’s name. But why should she feel guilty, she reasoned. He’d made it clear he wasn’t interested in her.

Rose was still talking. “…and when you’ve had enough you can politely wish him a lovely evening and come find us again,” she said. “Or if you’re too awkward to do that, just wave at me and I’ll come and create an embarrassing diversion so you can escape.”

Kaydel snorted into her drink as Rey quickly said, “I don’t think that will be necessary.”

She turned to face the masked man once again, and he inclined his head towards her. Taking another gulp of her G&T, she stepped towards him.

The walk to his side of the room was uncomfortably long. She was suddenly very aware of her tongue in her mouth, one arm hanging awkwardly at her side whilst the other clutched her drink firmly, the frosted glass a protective barrier between her and the rest of the room. As she reached him, she wobbled on her heels and he shot an arm out to steady her.

She glanced back towards her friends. Kaydel was re-taking her place behind the bar and Rose was already chatting with a tall blonde woman who seemed to be wearing some sort of shiny chrome armour. Rose caught her eye and gave her a very unsubtle thumbs up.

Rey thought she heard a soft snort come from behind the man’s helmet.

“It’s your first time here,” he said. It wasn’t a question. His voice came out distorted – there was some kind of voice modulator embedded in his helmet.

Rey nodded. “And you?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“I come here occasionally,” he said. “Not for a while.”

“So what brings you here tonight?”

The helmet tipped to one side. “I have someone I want to get out of my system,” he said.

“Oh. Ex-girlfriend?”

“No.”

And before she had time to quiz him further, he had her crowded against the wall, caging her in with his arms, palms flat against the wall either side of her head.

“I think you’ll do perfectly, little kitten,” he growled through the mask. “I’ve been wanting to squeeze those perfect little tits of yours ever since you walked in.”

Rey gasped, his words stirring something primal in her core. She squeezed her thighs together, chasing the sensation, her body arching involuntarily towards his.

“Yes, kitten,” he said breathily. “I feel it too.”

He leaned down, the steel of his helmet just inches from her face. Had his face been bare, it would have been an invitation to kiss him.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

Rey hesitated. “Kira,” she whispered, deciding that, despite her mask, she didn’t want to give her real name. “What’s yours?”

“Ren,” the mountain of a man answered. “Kylo Ren”. He looked down at her, shifting his weight so that one elbow rested against the wall, bringing their bodies closer, and she swore she could feel him smirking at her through his mask. “Would you like to play, kitten?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would LOVE to know what you think of this! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure and utter filth. You have been warned.
> 
> Again, thank you so much to Everren for being a brilliant beta-reader!! And to Sedsempersolo for the gorgeously sexy moodboard!

Kylo led her down the corridor to the red room she’d glimpsed earlier. There were a few people already there, sitting on the leather sofas and the king-size bed, sipping their drinks and talking quietly. Rey’s stomach clenched, wondering if he planned to ‘play’ in front of them and not quite knowing how she felt about that, before he barked “Out!” and they reluctantly stood to leave.

Rey raised an eyebrow at him.

“I know the owner,” he said, by way of explanation. He locked the door. “Do you have a preferred safe word?” he asked.

“I… uh…” Rey cast about for something memorable that she could use. She should’ve thought of this in advance, although in fairness she’d never considered things would go this far.

“We’ll use the traffic light system,” he said, firmly. “Say ‘red’, and I’ll stop everything immediately. Say ‘yellow’ if you want me to slow down. If you say anything other than ‘red’ or ‘yellow’, I’ll assume that you’re in green, which means that you’re fine and you want me to continue. At no point will I gag you, you’re not ready for that, but if you feel unable to speak for any reason you can signal ‘red’ by tapping twice, either on me or on any available surface. Do you understand?”

“Y – yes,” Rey whispered.

“Repeat it back to me,” he ordered.

“Red or two taps means stop, yellow is for slow down, and green means I’m fine, but I don’t have to actually say that.”

“Good girl,” he said softly. “And what zone are you in now?”

“Green,” she whispered.

“Good.”

He stepped closer to her and gently took her drink from her hand, setting the glass down on the floor. And then suddenly he was pulling her roughly towards him, spinning her so that her back met his front, palming her breasts and pinching her nipples through the sheer fabric of her bra as he pushed her firmly against the wall.

He spun her to face him again, pushing a knee between her legs as he held her there. Heat pooled between her thighs and she resisted the temptation to grind against him.

“Put your hands above your head,” he ordered.

Rey did so, her body trembling.

“I’m going to bind your hands,” he told her.

Rey nodded, hearing the clink of chains above her, and feeling the cold metal of cuffs against her wrists.

“And I’m going to blindfold you.” He produced a length of satin cloth from his pocket.

 _What?_ She wanted to _see_ him! “But – but why?” she managed to ask.

He chuckled. “Like you, kitten, I prefer to remain anonymous. But I can’t fuck you the way I want if I can’t touch you with my mouth, and for that to happen, I need to remove this helmet. And for _that_ to happen, you need to be blindfolded.”

“Oh… ok.” Her stomach clenched pleasurably, and she took a deep breath.

Deft hands knotted the fabric behind her head, and her world went dark, her other senses straining to compensate for the loss of sight. There was a hiss and then a soft _thunk_ of something heavy being set upon the concrete floor.

“You ok, kitten?” he asked, softly. His voice was like velvet – smoother, clearer, without the helmet.

“Yes,” Rey whispered. She shifted where she stood, testing the chains that now held her.

“What zone are you in now?” he asked.

“Green.” She didn’t have to think about it.

He stepped close, his body hot against hers, his breath ghosting across her neck as he pressed a soft kiss above her collarbone, then another below her earlobe. Rey moaned softly and tilted her head away from him, giving better access to the soft flesh of her neck, and he licked a stripe upwards, biting softly at her earlobe, sending shivers through her. He smelled musky and faintly of spice.

One huge hand found her waist, and he turned his attention to her breasts, mouthing at them, tweaking one pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger and causing her to yelp in surprise. He tugged the cups of her bra aside and clamped his teeth over her nipple, toying at the little bud with his tongue.

The sensation sent pleasure sparking through her, and Rey gasped, pressing herself closer to him. Firm hands gripped her ribcage and he slammed her back against the wall, the chains above her rattling at the sudden movement.

“Good girl,” he growled, his breath teasing across her tender breast.

She pressed her body back against him, since he seemed to like that, and he hummed in satisfaction.

“Fuck, you’re incredible like this. So desperate for me and I’ve barely even touched you.” He moved his attention to her other breast. “So much fight in you,” he breathed against her skin.

Then he bit down on the top of her breast, sucking the skin into his mouth until it was sure to leave a bruise. Rey cried out and he shushed her, laving the wound with his tongue, toying gently at her nipple with his fingers until pleasure mixed with pain and she could no longer tell which was which.

“Gonna have to train that fight out of you, aren’t I?” he murmured, “otherwise I’ll be the one crawling at _your_ feet – that’s how much I won’t be able to resist you. And we can’t have that, can we? I’m no switch, kitten, I’ve got a reputation to uphold.” He huffed a breath against her.

Rey had no clue what he was talking about, but from the way his lips curved against her skin she guessed he was smiling, and she had the strangest impression that he might be making a joke, which seemed unexpected given the situation, but not entirely unwelcome.

“You can’t resist me?” she asked breathlessly.

His lips curled against her again – he was definitely smiling now. “Yes, kitten.” His voice was gravelly. “I kidnapped you away from your friends, sequestered you in a locked room, and put you in chains so you can’t escape from me – what was your first clue?”

It was role-play of course – he’d been very clear about the use of safe words, but Rey felt a wave of pleasure run through her at his words; at the thought of being ravished by this man – this brute who wore a battle helmet to a nightclub.

“Now quiet, kitten,” he slapped her behind firmly – not enough to cause real pain but enough to sting, then slipped his hand under her skirt to gently caress the skin. “Good subs don’t question their masters.”

He pulled away from her then and Rey almost cried out in protest, but held back, remembering his instruction not to question him.

“God, you really do have perfect little tits, don’t you?”

His hands came to her waist, unzipping her skirt and tugging it over her hips, guiding her to step out of it. He ran both hands up one leg, over the leather of her boot – or pleather, more likely, given the price she’d paid for them; not that Kylo seemed to mind, given the way he kissed her thighs and growled softly in the back of his throat.

“Fuck. I almost don’t want to take you out of these,” he said. “But no… it’ll be better…” He trailed off. He seemed to be mostly talking to himself.

He unzipped one boot, cupping her ankle and the arch of her foot reverently as he helped her step out of it. Then he did the same on the other side. Without the added inches of the heels, the cuffs on her wrists were suddenly pulled tight, the chains too short to allow her to stand flat on the floor, and she had to go up on her tiptoes to prevent them from biting into her skin.

“That’s it, kitten,” he said, “so good for me.”

There was a soft clinking sound and then he was back, his hands cupping her face and tilting her head back. Then his lips were on hers – soft, full, luscious lips – and he must have taken a swig of her drink because the taste of gin and lime flooded her senses, sparkling on her tongue as he let the liquid trickle from his mouth to hers. He pushed an ice cube past her lips, then licked deep into her mouth, scooping it up and back into his own with his tongue. Some small part of her thought that it should have been disgusting, but instead it made her knees go weak.

He pressed his mouth to the column of her throat, sliding the ice down her neck until it rested in the well between her collar bones, continuing his journey down the valley between her breasts and sweeping the ice across one nipple, then the other, and she realised she was gasping at this new, strange sensation, her body ablaze. It was a wonder the liquid on her skin wasn’t steaming with the heat she felt curling up inside her.

His lips towed the ice lower, sweeping down the flat of her stomach and over her belly button until he reached the lace of her knickers. The ice had all but melted, and Rey thought she might melt too, as, without warning, he pressed an open mouthed kiss to her cunt through the fabric of her knickers, causing her breath to hitch and a stream of curses to tumble from her lips.

Kylo gave a throaty chuckle.

He mouthed at her again, the tip of his nose brushing past her clit, and she moaned and bucked her hips closer to him. He placed a hand on her stomach, holding her still against the wall as he continued to lap at her through the fabric of her underwear. Rey’s whole body shook, awash with sensation. The blindfold, the restraint, the ice, knowing she was being touched by a man whose face she hadn’t even seen – it was all so utterly deviant that it was almost enough to push her over the edge right there.

He slipped her knickers down her legs and slid his tongue through her folds, the skin-on-skin contact sending waves of pleasure up through her abdomen. He used his whole face, not just his tongue; the occasional scrape of teeth and stubble against her swollen, sensitive flesh only serving to stir her more. His tongue teased at her clit as he slowly, agonisingly, pushed a finger inside her.

“Fuck.” He pumped his finger a couple of times. “You’ve got a tight little cunt, haven’t you?”

Rey whimpered. The sensation was building, getting closer, just a few more flicks of his perfect, filthy tongue and she would be –

Suddenly he pulled away from her and she sobbed from the loss of contact, her body straining to reach him again.

“Not yet, little kitten,” he growled. “Want you to come on my cock the first time.”

Her cunt throbbed and she moaned, desperate for sensation, for stimulation, and he huffed a laugh as he ran his tongue up the inside of her thigh, stopping just before he reached her apex.

“My beautiful girl,” he said, his voice soft. She heard him getting to his feet. “So wet and desperate for me. Begging for me, isn’t that right, kitten?”

“Yes,” she gasped. “ _Please_ , Kylo –”

“Uh uh,” he said, his voice suddenly stern. “What do you call me, when we are in this room?”

“What?” Confusion flooded her.

“What does a good sub call their Dom, kitten?” he prompted.

Rey’s eyebrows knitted together, desperate to decipher what he was talking about. She didn’t want a quiz, she just wanted, desperately, for him to touch her again, and anyway she didn’t know the first thing about what submissives called their masters so – _Oh._

“ _Master_ ,” she whispered.

“ _Good girl_.” His breath was hot and his teeth gently scraped her neck. “And what do you want, kitten?”

“Please, Master,” she begged, “please fuck me now.”

His mouth left her and she heard the zip of his fly and the crinkle of a foil packet, and then his hands were on her again, cupping her bottom, lifting her so that her legs clasped around his waist, and she felt something hard and hot and large pressing against her.

“You’ll tell me if it hurts you, won’t you kitten?” he huffed into her ear, sucking bruises into the soft flesh of her neck. “You’ll say ‘yellow’ if you need to take it slow?”

“Yes – yes, I will – I –”

She yelped as he bit her, hard, but as suddenly as the pain came, he was soothing it away with his tongue.

“Yes _what_ , kitten?”

“Yes, _Master_ ,” she almost sobbed.

“Good girl,” he said, again, and for some reason, despite never having thought of herself as someone who needed praise – she was far too independent for that – Rey preened under his words.

He thrust his hips experimentally, causing his cock to slip back and forth through her folds, nudging against her clit, and Rey squeezed her legs tighter around him, grinding into the sensation. He groaned into her ear. Then she felt him reach in between their bodies, aligning his cock with the entrance to her cunt, before he began to slowly – _slowly_ – push into her.

Despite her arousal, it stung as her muscles stretched around him, and Rey stiffened slightly, her legs instinctively trying to draw together at the intrusion. He froze, his head dropping to her shoulder.

“You ok, kitten?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “Master,” she added. “It’s just – bigger – than I…”

“I know,” he said, his voice strained. “Can you take a little more? We’ll go slow.”

She nodded against him and forced her thighs to relax, opening herself up to him again as she slipped down his length a few more centimetres. His thumb found her clit and the resulting ripples of pleasure helped her relax further. He gave a shallow thrust, pulling out, before pushing back in more deeply.

Rey bit back a moan and tipped her head back, resting it against the wall as he slid the rest of the way in, finally bottoming out inside her with a muffled curse.

“Fuck, kitten,” he groaned into her hair. “So good – taking all of your Master’s cock in that tight little cunt, I –”

He broke off into another groan as Rey felt herself clench around him. His words did something to her, stoking some primal desire that she’d thought only existed in over-the-top movies and bodice-ripping paperbacks.

He gave a few shallow thrusts before starting to move in earnest. Rey bit her lip and let out a strangled moan as the movement sent sensation spiralling through her, her earlier discomfort at his size forgotten, and she rolled her hips in his grasp, flexing her thighs to meet his thrusts.

“Yes, that’s it, kitten,” he whispered.

He dropped his head to her shoulder again and she turned her face toward him; her lips meeting the side of his head, scraping her teeth along the shell of his ear. He growled in response and hooked his arm under her knee. It deepened the angle, causing him to hit _that_ spot inside her, and her stomach muscles clenched as she bared her teeth, writhing in his arms.

She gave up on meeting his thrusts as he sped up, letting him pound into her, her head alternating between lolling onto his shoulder and bumping against the wall. Through the roaring in her ears she made out a gasping, whimpering sound, before realising it was coming from _her_ , but she was too far gone to be embarrassed about it. She squirmed, wrenching her arms against the restraints. It was too much, not enough, she needed more, needed him.

“Please, Master,” she cried. “Please, I need – I need –”

“Yes, kitten. Tell me.”

“I need to touch you – please, Master, please let me touch you.”

“Fuck,” he groaned. “How could I deny you?”

He slowed for a moment, holding her with one arm whilst he reached above her head with the other, and a few seconds later her wrists were free and she threw her arms around his neck, touching every inch of him she could reach, cupping his face, digging her nails into his back, savouring the feeling of his muscles beneath her hands. She buried her fingers in his thick, silky hair, as he sped up the pace, his thrusts getting more erratic as his breathing became ragged.

“Touch yourself,” he growled.

She slid her hand between them, finding her clit to rub at it with jerky, shaking fingers. At the same time, Kylo shifted her in his arms, once again slamming into her G-spot, and before she realised what was happening, her pleasure was spiralling out of control, a cry torn from her throat and her legs clamped around his waist as her orgasm crashed over her.

He held her close and fucked her through her climax, until the aftershocks had receded and she lay pliant and soft in his arms; then he finally went tense and came with a guttural grunt and a whispered “ _oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,”_ as his fingers dug bruises into her flesh and he spilled into the condom.

He buried his face in her neck, his shoulders heaving, trembling, whispering sweet nothings and ‘ _good girl’_ and _‘so perfect’_ and _‘you were made for this cock, sweetheart’_ into her ear as she clung to him. Then, with what she could only assume was some kind of Herculean strength, having already held her through both their climaxes, he shifted her in his arms again, and carried her across the room.

She squeaked in surprise as he suddenly pitched forward, wondering for a second if his legs had finally given way, but then her back hit the soft bed and he fell heavily on the mattress beside her, one heavy arm draped protectively over her stomach.

They lay for several minutes, Kylo stroking his thumb lazily back and forth against her ribcage, whilst their breathing slowly returned to normal. Once she was finally capable of producing semi-coherent thoughts again, Rey realised she wasn’t sure what to do next. What was the post-sex etiquette in a BSDM club? Would he just up and leave, without a word? The thought stung a little, and she immediately chastised herself for her neediness. But it wasn’t like _she_ could get up and leave – she was still blindfolded, and it seemed like bad manners to remove it when he’d made it clear that he wanted to remain a mystery – so she was confined to waiting for him to make the next move. The silence was starting to feel awkward.

“Wow,” Rey started, hesitantly. She realised her voice was hoarse. “That was – that was – I –”

“We’re not done yet,” he cut in, seeming to read her thoughts.

“We – we’re not?” she asked. Her body felt completely spent – she was achy, shaking, and exhausted, and he wanted more?

“Oh, sweetheart,” he chuckled.

He started to move down the mattress, kissing first her neck, then her collarbones, her breasts, her stomach, on his way down. He hooked his hands under her knees and yanked her down the bed with him, so that her legs hung off the edge as he settled himself between her thighs.

“Oh god, I can’t,” she protested.

“Shhh, shush, kitten,” he soothed, peppering her inner thighs with kisses. “Of course you can.”

“I – I can’t,” she repeated, lamely. “I’ve never – not so soon after –”

“Oh, my sweet kitten.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “My sweet girl, let me show you what you’ve been missing out on.” His breath was hot against the lips of her cunt. “Be a good girl for your Master, now.”

Rey hesitated. She could have happily curled into a ball and slept the rest of the night away. But there was no denying the stirring in her abdomen that she felt at his words.

“I know you’re sore, kitten,” he murmured. “I’ll be gentle. And if you really can’t stand it, I promise I’ll stop, ok?”

“Ok,” she whispered.

“Ok, _what_?”

“Ok, Master,” she corrected.

He hummed his approval, nuzzling gently at her, extending his tongue to taste her, and she let out an involuntary gasp as threads of pleasure began to tighten inside her. She squirmed beneath him as his finger teased at her entrance and his other hand reached up to squeeze her breast, toying with her nipple. This man seemed to know her body better than she knew it herself. He truly was a master, she thought wryly. But then that was to be expected, wasn’t it? Kaydel had said he was a regular here; he’d probably had hundreds, if not thousands, of lovers. How could she, with her meagre five-and-a-half previous lovers (she only counted Finn as half, since they’d only gotten halfway though before realising they were more like siblings to each other than anything else), expect to compare to his wealth of experience. She would be yet another notch on his kinky bedpost, and tomorrow night he’d probably be back in this room, fucking someone else’s brains out –

“Stay with me, kitten,” he said, suddenly, bringing her back into the room. He continued working his fingers inside her and brought his head up to rest upon her stomach, a surprisingly tender gesture. “It’s just you and me here, sweetheart,” he rumbled, as if he’d read her mind. “Just focus on me, kitten. On how I’m making you feel.” He pressed a soft kiss to her stomach. “And you’ve been such a good girl for me, haven’t you? Such a sweet little thing, I thought, when I saw you. I knew I had to have you, thought maybe I could teach you something –” He curled his finger inside her, and Rey arched off the mattress towards him as heat radiated through her core. “At first I thought maybe I’d be happy with bringing you in here, getting you on those sweet little knees, and stuffing my cock down your pretty little throat –” Rey moaned at the image. “But no, kitten, you turned out to be so good, so precious, so special, I knew I needed to treasure you, take care of you properly.” He paused, his voice taking on a darker tone. “How could I have known you’d be the best lay I’d had in years? How does it feel, kitten, to know you’re able to bring a man like me to my knees?”

He returned his mouth to her cunt, and Rey cried out, her fingers tangling in his hair and her other hand clutching at the bedspread as she felt the tension building within her.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he hummed. “You can do it, I –”

He broke off suddenly, tuning his head towards a loud hammering at the door to the room. Rey startled, then a proverbial bucket of ice water was dumped over her as she heard a familiar voice.

“Rey? Are you in there?” Rose’s voice was high and sharp. “Rey, I looked everywhere for you, I’m worried.”

“Ignore her,” Kylo said. “She’ll go away.”

He returned to his ministrations, but Rose thumped on the door again.

“Kylo Ren!” she shouted. “Kylo, I know you’re in there. I just want to know my friend is ok.”

Kylo tore his mouth away from her with a growl. “There’s no one called Rey in here,” he snapped.

Rey took a deep breath, steeling herself. “I’m here, Rose,” she called. _So much for anonymity._ “Sorry – I should’ve told you where I was going, but I’m fine. Better than fine.”

“Oh, thank god.” The relief was palpable in her voice. “I’m so sorry I lost you! There was this girl, and I got distracted, and then when I turned around you were gone! And I thought maybe you’d left, you know, because I left you even though I’d dragged you out, but then your coat was still behind the bar and Kaydel thought she saw you go off with Ren but no one knew where and I –”

“Rose!” Rey called. “I’m fine, honestly. I’m fine, but we were still – uh – well, and –” Heat flooded her face.

“Shit – of course. Sorry! I - I’ll leave you to it, then!”

Rey waited a beat, frozen, until she was sure Rose had gone. Then she fell back against the bed with an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry…” she breathed.

Kylo didn’t respond. Rey reached for where he’d been moments ago, but her fingers met empty air.

“Kylo?” she asked. “I – I mean, Master?”

He still said nothing.

Oh god.

“Kylo?”

And just when she started to panic, just when she started to think that she’d managed to ruin the best sex she’d ever had, he spoke.

“Your name is Rey?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “I gave you a fake name…” She frowned beneath the blindfold. Surely he couldn’t be annoyed with her for that. It wasn’t like _Kylo Ren_ sounded like a real name, either.

“You’re… _fuck_ , you’re Rey…” he trailed off, but he didn’t sound upset. To the contrary, he sounded astonished.

 _What the hell was going on?_ Without thinking, Rey reached for the knot behind her head, sitting up on the bed as she pulled the blindfold off. Her mask came with it, the strings tangled with the blindfold, but it couldn’t be helped now. She looked down at Kylo, still kneeling on the floor before her, looking up at her with something like reverence in his expression, and her mouth fell open.

No horrible scarring, she noted, remembering Kaydel’s words. His face was smooth, pale skin, with a scattering of moles like stars in the night sky. He had a shock of thick, dark hair, messy from where she’d run her fingers through it, exactly how she’d imagined it would look, so many times. And dark eyes. Familiar eyes.

“Ben,” she whispered.

“Rey.”

His eyes dropped from hers, and she froze. He had – well, _Kylo Ren_ had – worshipped her, up until a few minutes ago. Worshipped _Kira_. But _Ben_ – Ben Solo wasn’t interested in her. She knew this. She’d known it for months.

“Rey…” His voice was hoarse, and his throat bobbed visibly as he swallowed. “Rey, what zone are you in?”

Her eyes widened. Did this mean… did he want…

“Green,” she whispered.

He let out a shuddering breath. “Really, kitten?”

“Yes.” She swallowed painfully. “Yes, Master.”

And before she could second guess him again, he was surging up to meet her, his lips crashing against hers, sucking, tasting, biting her, his arms coming around her in a crushing embrace, hands fisting in her hair, body pinning her firmly into the mattress.

“Fuck, Rey,” he groaned, “I can’t – I can’t believe – _fuck_.” He wound one arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. “Wanted this – wanted you – for so long.”

Rey’s breath hitched. That wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true. Ben had always acted as though she was, at best, an irrelevance to him. “But – you never spoke to me,” she faltered, “you hardly even looked at me –”

“Didn’t think you’d be interested,” he panted against her skin, “in someone like me.”

He sucked another bruise into her shoulder. Rey suspected he was hiding his face on purpose, and she had to stifle a laugh, not wanting him to think she was being unkind.

She cupped his face in both her hands, pulling him up until they were face to face. “Of course I was interested! I mean, have you not looked in a mirror, like, _ever_?”

He huffed out a laugh, lowering his head again to drop sloppy kisses over her breasts and stomach.

“That day – you were scrubbing the floor – and I walked into you,” he said, in between kisses. “Fuck, Rey – I thought I was going to have to throw you over the bar and fuck you right there.”

“Why didn’t you?” she gasped, squirming beneath him.

He laughed properly then, raising his head to look at her, and she thought his smile might be the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. “Because I didn’t want to get arrested!”

She laughed too, and let her head fall back again, revelling in the sensation of his weight on top of her, of his lips upon her skin.

He reached for the fastening of his trousers. “Want to fuck you again,” he muttered. His hands shook. “Can I, Rey?”

She nodded vigorously. “Yes, Master.”

His mouth met hers again. “Ben,” he murmured, against her lips, as he pushed his trousers down his thighs. “Want to hear you call me Ben.”

He slid two fingers into her at the same time as his thumb found her clit, rubbing small circles into her already tender flesh, causing her to buck against him, clutching desperately at his shoulders.

“Fuck, yes, Ben,” she hissed. “Fuck me again, please, _please Ben_ –”

He needed no more encouragement. Fumbling slightly, he aligned himself with her entrance and shoved into her with a single stroke, groaning as he hilted himself inside her. He lifted her leg, pushing her knee towards her shoulder, allowing him to slide in another inch.

Rey felt her walls spasm around him and he shuddered above her, dropping his head to her shoulder and planting a soft kiss below her earlobe.

“Fuck, Rey, you are so fucking perfect.”

His thumb found its way back to her clit as he began to rock against her, slowly at first, making good on his promise to be gentle, and gradually increasing the pace when she began to gasp and moan beneath him.

His tongue teased at her nipple and she stiffened, her back arching as her pleasure ratcheted – swirling, rising, blooming – until she tumbled over the edge of her orgasm with a cry, her world whiting out in pure bliss whilst he planted soft kisses on her face and held her through the waves that rolled over her.

“Fuck,” he grunted, breathlessly. “I’m not going to last.”

She smiled up at him, tugging his head down to her shoulder and tangling her fingers in his hair. “Then don’t,” she whispered. “I want you to come, Ben. Fill me up with it.”

He made a strangled noise, bringing his hand up to her throat, his shoulders straining with the effort of holding back.

“Are you on birth control?” he gritted out.

“Yes.”

His hips stuttered and he all but growled as he came, his hips slamming into her, and his cock twitched as his warmth flooded her, coating her insides with his spend. He came to a halt with a jerky, sputtering gasp, his body shaking, before he collapsed on top of her.

“Shit,” he gasped. He rolled them over so that she lay on top of him, his slowly softening cock still buried inside her. “I didn’t stop to think. I’m normally very careful.” He paused, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m clean, by the way.”

“Me too.”

“Ok,” he breathed. “Sorry.”

“Shhh, Ben, It’s fine,” she soothed. “It was as much my fault as yours.” After the orgasm she’d just had, the lack of a condom was far from her mind. She made a mental note to give herself a stern talking to later, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to care.

He shook his head. “I was topping. It was my responsibility.”

“Topping?”

Rey frowned up at him, and the corner of his mouth twitched into a grin.

“Oh, kitten.” His voice took on a darker, more playful tone. “ _So_ _much_ for you to learn. If you’ll let me teach you.”

A little spark of delight bloomed inside her. “I’d like that,” she mumbled. Her lips curved into an involuntary smile.

“Good.” He combed his fingers through her hair. “But first, if you’ll let me, I’d like to take you out to dinner.” His voice was suddenly quieter, less commanding, and she realised – Ben Solo was _nervous._

Her smile broadened, and she pushed herself up on one elbow so that she could kiss him. “Yes Master. I’d like that too.”

\--THE END--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! ...whilst I go hide my head in shame... 😂


End file.
